steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Steven universe past ep. 2: La fusión
La fusión es el segundo episodio de Steven universe past y está basado en el relato de garnet en "La respuesta". Personajes *Rose *Pearl *Blue (antagonista) *Ruby (Debut) (antagonista al principio) *Bluemy y Blued (Debut) (antagonistas al principio) *Sapphire (Debut) (antagonista al principio) *Topaz 1 y 2 (Debut) (antagonistas) *Amatistas (antagonistas) *Super Ruby (Debut) (antagonista) *Garnet (Debut) *Blue pearl (Debut) *Rutile (Debut) Sinopsis rubí y zafiro cometen un acto inesperado Hechos importantes *La rebelión de las crystal gems ha llegado a tal punto que incluso tienen que buscarlas y atraparlas *Se forma Garnet por primera vez *Rubí y zafiro traicionan al homeworld *Garnet se une a las crystal gems Diálogos Blue: Las crystal gems son un problema... Blue Pearl: Usted tiene razón, mi diamante, ¿Qué podemos hacer al respecto? Blue: Voy a tomar medidas, Pink no es capaz de hacer nada tomando en cuenta su experiencia, ¿me puedes indicar todo lo que han hecho en las últimas 3 semanas? Blue Pearl: A ver...Han atacado la guardería principal sin piedad destruyendo varios inyectores, muchas gemas las han intentado detener y la segunda integrante las ha evaporado de 1 espadazo, cuando los bismutos intentaron construir algunas guarderías las crystal gems han atacado evitando su construcción, y considerando todo lo ocurrido previamente, van a atacar algún punto de reunión de gemas. Blue: Gracias por tu informe, pearl Blue Pearl: no hay de que, mi diamante, sus deseos son órdenes Blue: Pearl, llama a Sapphire Blue Pearl: está bien, mi diamante *Blue Pearl se va a buscar a Sapphire* Blue: Rose cuarzo y Pearl...prepárense para luchar Sapphire: ¿me llamó, mi diamante? Blue: Sapphire, hazme una de tus predicciones, dime a donde irán las Crystal gems... Sapphire: hmmmmm: Las crystal gems se dirigen a la arena celestial, saben que muchas gemas están ahí y la van a destruir Blue: ok, ¿hay alguna manera de evitarlo? Sapphire: hmmmm: Si hay, la forma es mandar varias gemas a detenerlas Blue: ¿me puedes decir las más acertadas? Sapphire: por supuesto, hmmmm: Las gemas más acertadas a mandar para evitar la destrucción de la arena son: 3 rubíes, a mi, 2 topacios, 2 amatistas y 5 citrinas Blue: ¿algún otro detalle? Sapphire: hmmmm: varias gemas serán evaporadas por la perla: 3 citrinas, las 2 amatistas y topacios, y a mi, y el cuarzo rosa a 2 rubíes Blue: Habrá que recurrir a la fusión para evitar algunas derrotas... Sapphire: Exacto mi diamante Blue: gracias, Crystal gems, prepárense para arder y que sus gemas sean destruidas... *a Blue los ojos se le vuelven cráneos en fuego* Blue: ¡manos a la obra! Pearl, llama a las 3 rubíes, a 2 amatistas y topacios y a 5 citrinas y llévalas a la nave del Rutile F658 C775 Blue Pearl: a sus órdenes mi diamante Blue: Sapphire, dirígete a esa misma nave Sapphire: entendido, mi diamante *mientras tanto, en un campo cercano a la arena celestial* Rose: Pearl Pearl: ¿si, mi diamante? Rose: ya te he dicho que no me llames asi, podrían haber gemas cerca y no podemos permitir que se enteren de esto... Pearl: Está bien... Rose: ahora si, ¿ves esa semilla? Pearl: Si Rose: ¿me la alcanzas? Pearl: ¿no la alcanzas con tu super salto? Rose: está muy lejos y está encima de esa arena Pearl: ok *Pearl usa la psammokinesis (control de la arena)* Rose: gracias *Rose mete la semilla en su boca y usa la clorokinesis (control de las plantas) y forma una escalera de hojas* Rose: ¡sube! Pearl: ok *Rose y Pearl empiezan a subir con cautela* Rose: si seguimos subiendo asi nos van a descubrir... Pearl: no hay problema... *Pearl usa la norikinesis (control de la niebla y las nubes) y cubre de niebla la escalera* Rose: gracias Pearl: solo sigamos subiendo, ¿ok? Rose: ok *mientras tanto, en el muelle de la base homeworld gem en la tierra* Rutile: ¡suban! *Las gemas indicadas por Sapphire y la misma Sapphire suben a la nave* Blue: Pearl le puso un rastreador a la arena, detectará cuando pase algo raro y en ese momento vendré en mi palanquín Sapphire: ok... *la nave despega* Ruby: este planeta es muy lindo Bluemy: opino lo mismo, pero no debemos distraernos de nuestra misión Blued: ¿y cual era la misión? Bluemy: no me acuerdo, ¿tu te acuerdas, Ruby? Ruby: tampoco... Blued: ¡imbéciles memoria de pez! Bluemy: habla de ti mismo, ¡ja! Blued: ¡también soy un imbécil! *Blued se golpea a si mismo* Ruby: Topaz... Topaz 1: ¿si, pequeña Ruby? Ruby: ¿Cuál era la misión? Topaz 1: la misión era evitar la destrucción de la arena celestial de parte de las crystal gems Ruby: gracias Ruby: Bluemy, Blued, la misión era evitar la destrucción de la arena celestial de parte de las crystal gems Bluemy y Blued: gracias, Ruby Rutile: ¡llegamos!, ¡agarren un paracaídas, pónganselo y tírense a la arena celestial! gemas: ¡ok! *Las gemas se ponen el paracaídas, se tiran y aterrizan* Blued: bien, ahora hay que esperar a que lleguen las crystal gems, les damos unos porrazos, y problema solucionao Topaz 2: ¡un poco de formalidad, porfavor! Topaz 1: calmate, asi son las rubíes Topaz 2: ok... Rose: ¿estás lista? Pearl: ¿y tu? Rose: si Pearl, pues vamos Rose: voy a dar el salto alto más alto que pueda Pearl: ok Rose: agárrate bien Pearl: ok Bluemy: ¿Cuánto tendremos que esperar? Blued: no se... Sapphire: hmmm...aqui vienen, y falta poco... *Ruby se asoma* Ruby: ¡¡¡¡¡AHI ESTÁN!!!!! Sapphire: ¡pónganse en posición de lucha! Rose y Pearl: somos...¡LAS CRYSTAL GEMS! Topaz 1 y 2: ¡a pelear! Trío Ruby: ¡si! *El trío ruby se fusiona y forma a super ruby, y el dúo topaz forma a big topaz* Big topaz: ¡a luchar! Super ruby: ¡si! Pearl: esto será pan comido Citrina 5: ¡al ataque! *Las citrinas se fusionan y forman a omega citrine* Omega citrine: ¡big topaz, ataquemos a la perla! Big topaz: ¡si! Pearl: Esto es un chiste *Pearl saca 2 espadas* Pearl: ¡¡¡¡¡KIAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! *Pearl corta a la mitad a omega citrine y a big topaz* Citrine y topaz: ¿eeh? ¡¡¡¡¡GYAAAAAA!!!!! *Citrine y topaz explotan y sus componentes también* Amatista 5: ¡ataquen! Amatistas 1234 y 5: si! Pearl: Gyaaaaa! *Las amatistas explotan también* Super ruby: ¡prepárate Rose! Sapphire: ¡te ayudo! ¡¡¡kiaaaa!!! *Sapphire ataca con hielo y congela a Pearl y los pies de Rose* Super ruby: ¡¡¡AAAAARRGGG!!! *Super ruby va a golpear a Rose* Rose: je... *Rose usa el tiempo bala, huye de Super ruby y usando la dinamokinesis (super fuerza) lo ataca* Super ruby: ggg…¡arggg! *super ruby explota y Bluemy y Blued también* Ruby: grrr...ah... *Pearl se libera de su prisión de hielo y se acerca a Sapphire* Pearl: esta es su perdición weys Sapphire: fue un gusto conocerte ruby, fue... Ruby: arggg…¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!!!! *Ruby da un salto empujando a Sapphire, salvándola de Pearl y se fusionan accidentalmente* Garnet: eh...¿Quién soy? ¿Qué hago aqui? Blue Pearl: el rastreador se activó, mi diamante Blue: pues vamos allá, ¡prepara mi palanquín! Garnet: eh...es verdad, ruby y sapphire, soy una fusión Rose: eso es... *Las gemas que vieron la lucha ven con cara amenazante a Rose y Pearl, en lo que levantan espadas y hachas* Rose: vámonos de aqui Pearl: eeeh, un regalito para ustedes y...¡chaíto! *Pearl deja una bomba de arena y se van de un salto* Garnet: ¿eh? aaah! Ruby y Sapphire: arg! Peridot: ¡que asco! Jade: ¡que indecencia! Pink agate: ¡Das ist das verrückteste und übelste, was ich gesehen habe! Obsidian: ¿eh? Blue: ¡¿que significa esto Sapphire?! este NO fue el escenario que describiste Sapphire: Perdóneme, mi diamante Ruby: ¡es mi culpa, mi diamante! Blue: eso es evidentemente cierto, ¡serás destruido, ataquen gemas! Gemas: ¡si! Pink agate: Greife und zerstöre diesen dummen Rubin und nimm die Fragmente und schmeiße sie in die Antarktis !!! Obsidian: sigo sin entender lo que dice, ¡pero da igual! Ruby: Sapphire... *Sapphire toma a Ruby de la mano y se va corriendo, posteriormente da un salto y caen de la arena celestial* Ruby: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *al caer* Ruby: ¡¿pero que hice?! ¡estamos en problemas, tengo que salvarte, tengo que llevarte allá arriba otra vez! Sapphire: no, no hace falta, ya me salvaste Ruby: ¿ya te salvé? Sapphire: si, me salvaste de ser evaporada, me ayudaste a descubrir algo... Ruby: ¿descubrir que? Sapphire: a salir de la monotonía Ruby: ¿monotonía? Sapphire: si, antes yo solo era un adorno que solo era capaz de ver lo que pasaría, y ahora, solo mira que pasó, mi predicción fue distinta a lo que realmente pasó Ruby: cierto... Sapphire: me has ayudado a descubrir algo acerca de mi visión futura, algo especial, aunque aún no se lo que es... Ruby: pues, tu también has hecho algo por mi, me has hecho ver la fusión de otra forma, antes solo me fusionaba con otros rubíes, era solo yo, pero más grande y con más gemas, nunca había tenido un tercer ojo antes Sapphire: y yo nunca había tenido más de un ojo *Ruby y Sapphire dan un paseo por gran parte de los lugares por los que pasaron Rose y Pearl y en eso cantaban y al final se fusionaron* Garnet: ok...tengo que encontrar la forma de adaptarme a mi nueva forma...y divagar en lo más profundo de mi mente para descubrir lo especial de mi visión futura y mis poderes combinados...¡aah! *Garnet se cae por un barranco* Rose: ¡oí algo! Pearl: voy a investigar *Pearl saca su espada* Garnet: auch…¡¡¡AAAH!!! *Pearl apunta al cuello de garnet con su espada* Pearl: eres tu, ¡la fusión! Garnet: ok, perdón por lo que hice, me separa...ré? *Rose aparece* Rose: no, no, mantente asi, eres mi inspiración Garnet: ¿inspiración? Rose: si, había estado buscando alguna forma de conocer la relación y personalidades de las gemas para descubrir sus objetivos y como mejorar este planeta, y tu me has abierto los ojos Garnet: hmmm, ok Rose: ¿te quieres unir a nosotros? Garnet: ¿por que? ¿Qué hacen ustedes? Rose: has dado un paseo por la tierra, ¿verdad? Garnet: si... Rose: ¿viste la belleza? Garnet: si... Rose: ¿Qué quiere hacer el homeworld? Garnet: colonizar este planeta Rose: ¿y como lo hacen? Garnet: creando gemas Rose: ¿y con que crean gemas? Garnet: con los recursos de este planeta Rose: ¿y si los recursos de este planeta se acaban? Garnet: no queda nada de nada Rose: ¿ves lo que pasa? Garnet: se pierde toda una variedad de ecosistemas únicos Rose: cierto Garnet: entiendo, ustedes me pueden ayudar a descubrir quien soy, ¡a descubrir mi nuevo hogar! Pearl: ¡exacto! Garnet: bien, me uno ustedes Pearl: eso significa que ahora eres... Rose: ¡una crystal gem! FIN EL EPISODIO 2 Carta de título En la carta de título se pueden apreciar las gemstones de Ruby y Sapphire, en un fondo rojo y azul, similares a las portadas de Pokémon rubí y zafiro (2002). 350x350px Categoría:Fan Fics Categoría:Hechos por Emislash